


Turn the Dark Cloud Inside Out

by Sturzkampf



Category: Widdershins (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sturzkampf/pseuds/Sturzkampf
Summary: Sid wants to buy Harry a present. Florrie helps.





	Turn the Dark Cloud Inside Out

**Author's Note:**

> _Warning; Spoilers for Find the Lady, Curtain Call – and most of the first seven Widdershins books. Possibly a little unprogressive. Set soon after the end of ‘Curtain Call’’._

“Thinking of Harry, Mr Malik?”

Sid jumped. He hadn’t heard Mrs Florence de Montfort come up behind him. Not that he should have been surprised to meet her outside Whittingham’s. She did spend an awful lot of her time at the best jewellers in Widdershins after all. Fortunately, the shop had avoided the worst of the recent unfortunate manifestations; as a purveyor of very expensive things, the owners could seal themselves off more securely than most. After the trauma of the last week Florrie felt she deserved some serious retail therapy. She had found Sid gazing longingly at the glittering array of diamond-studded jewellery back on display in the large shop window.

“Yes, well, I… er…,” began Sid.

“A little homecoming present, perhaps?”

“Ah… yes, I thought it would be nice to give her a little something if… when she gets back.”

“Don’t worry so. I’m sure she’ll soon be back. We’ve got the Witch of Widdershins to find her now!”

They shared a mental image of Jack O’Malley. Sid’s face fell.

“Anyway, you know she’ll want us to keep the fires burning here at home until she gets back.” Florrie glanced across the street at the scorched shell of the bakery. “Metaphorically speaking of course. Now don’t you worry, I’ve known Harry a long time. She’ll be fine. She can always look after herself.”

“Or perhaps… perhaps we can go and find her.” Sid’s grin was back. “We can get a ship down to Aotearoa, equip an expedition and sail to the mysterious third anchor and bring her home.”

“And hope nothing explodes,” added Florrie.

“Yes, and hope nothing explodes. But Harry says its only magic that explodes. If we take an ordinary sailing ship without any imbued components – if we can find one – and if we can find a crew willing to sail in her, why then all we need to do is sail South – Southish – and we’ll arrive at the island and be the first people to discover the Third Anchor. Apart from Harry. And all the people already living there, of course.”

“And there’s always a silver lining shining through every dark cloud. Then you’ll be able to give her that pretty necklace with the diamonds and the sapphires to show her how much you love her.”

“Yes, that right! Do you think that…” Sid realised he’d said far more than he intended. “No! er… that’s not…” He blushed bright red.

Florrie gave Sid a stern, but almost pitying look, laid an admonitory hand on his arm and wagged a stern finger in his face.

“Now Mr Malik! I hope you don’t think you can buy a woman’s affections just by buying her a diamond necklace?!” Sid’s shoulders sagged. He looked at the floor, suddenly feeling ashamed of himself.

“Ah, I’m sorry. You must think me so unprogressive. I wouldn’t dream…”

Florrie giggled, pleased that her teasing had provoked a reaction. “No, silly! At the very least, you’ve got to throw in the matching earrings! Oh look, those ones there are absolutely divine! Let’s get the assistant to show them to us!”

She took Sid firmly by the arm and led him into the shop.  


End file.
